steternityfandomcom-20200213-history
James Maxwell
James Maxwell is a recurring character in Star Trek Eternity with threads of influence in Star Trek Victory. He was created and written by Gabriel Logan and served as the Eternity's commanding officer in both Season 1 and the first three episodes of Season 2. An Agent of the Council with a background in the Marines, Maxwell was a tool of the Council until such time after the events of S01Ep06 The Followers of Nero as his mind linked with the consciousness of the Legacy allowing the radical AI to fill in the gaps of it's future calculative predictions associating Maxwell as the Prophet. In S02Ep03 Home he was assimilated into the Borg Collective, his linkage with the Legacy a highly coveted tool of Sion "Xatrix" Logan. In Season 2's finale, S02Ep12 Sons of Eternity, Maxwell was freed from the Collective's C-Consciousness in transfer to Colin Byrne. He sacrificed himself in the same episode to eject the Eternity's Tachyon Core. Biography Before Eternity At the end of S01Ep06 The Followers of Nero, during the debriefing of Colin Byrne it was suggested during the investigation that James Maxwell had died during the later parts of the Earth/Romulan War, a conflict that occurred between 2156 and 2160; which meant that Maxwell could not have commanded the Eternity nor Task Force 83 in 2388. Whether this revelation was issued by the Council as a means of covering up Maxwell's identity and his actions during the Fringe War has never been fully explored and only speculated. However, it has been suggested that all Agents of the Council have been injected with nanobodies during the initiation process. Whether this suggestion is truth or not is speculation; however, it would adhere to the timeline and allow reason for why Maxwell had been alive for so long. In the mythos of Star Trek Eternity, and further writings of Gabriel Logan, nanomachines have always been contributed to stunting the aging process. In S01Ep01 Ildius it is revealed that Commander James Maxwell was the First Officer onboard the Norilus before being enlisted by Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard into Task Force 83. An officer with an extensive military background seeming to be the best course should the situation turn south. Maxwell commanded the Sovereign Class Eternity and, in part of the search team along with the Enterprise and Titan, began mapping the Fringe uncovering the Followers of Nero. The Fringe War The opening events in the Ildius System was heavily influenced by the actions of the Eternity as they were engaged by two Klingon Birds of Prey harboring weapons most advanced. It was later learned after Maxwell and those crew still loyal escaped onboard the stolen Eternity that these events were a means to misdirect the Followers of Nero's actions in the quadrant. However, despite this and the civial unrest running through the Klingon Empire, Chancellor Matrok was able to meet with Ambassador Picard, Commander Troi and Commander Maxwell to bring the Followers of Nero to light. However, Martok was assassinated by General Trajan and the Ambassador and Troi were abducted. In the Prologue Category:Characters